This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Vitamin D deficiency may increase the risk for several cancers including breast, colon and prostate. However, the prevalence of Vitamin D deficiency amongst skin cancer patients is unknown. This study will determine the prevalence of hypovitaminosis D in patients with basal cell carcinoma, and squamous cell carcinoma.